


Reunion

by smartgirlsaremean



Series: Avonlea Books [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), You've Got Mail (1998)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, some vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartgirlsaremean/pseuds/smartgirlsaremean
Summary: Roderick and Belle enjoy each other the night she returns from Australia.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



> Especially requested by belizafryler! This ficlet takes place just after the end of Chapter 14 of Avonlea Books.

_ So we’re clear?” she asked. “This is definitely a mutual thing?” _

_ “Oh, aye,” he breathed, his hand lifting to cup her cheek and brush his thumb along her bottom lip. “Crystal clear, love.” _

_ “Good.” She kissed him tenderly and rested her forehead against his. “Then take me home.” _

* * *

After their heated kisses in the restaurant, Belle thought they behaved themselves pretty well in the car on the way to Roderick’s place. She sat as close as she could get without actually sitting in his lap, her arm wrapped around his waist and her other hand brushing the inside of his thigh. He had an arm around her shoulders, his other hand exploring her leg where it was draped over his knee. He kept pressing light, sipping little kisses to her lips, and Belle wished he had a little less restraint - she had never wanted to make out in the back of a car so badly in her life, but he seemed to be pacing himself.

The car slowed to a stop, and they unwound from each other enough to get out and collect her suitcase. Roderick tipped the driver, who was studiously not meeting their eyes. The elevator ride up to his apartment was blessedly brief, and Belle felt as if a weight had fallen from her shoulders when he unlocked the door and ushered her inside, placing her suitcase just to the right of the door.

“Would you, ah, like anything to drink?” Roderick asked, and she smiled at the nervous little tremor in his voice.

“No, thanks,” she said, taking his hand and tugging lightly. “Give me a tour.”

“Ah. Well.” He stepped forward and gestured around them. “Living room.” He pointed to his left. “Kitchen. And ah...to the back...bedroom.”

Belle smiled and released his hand so she could slide her own hands up his arms to his shoulders. “Any chance of seeing behind the scenes on this tour?”

His lips twitched and he shook his head slightly. “Belle, are you…”

“If you ask me if I’m sure I’m gonna poke you,” she warned. He froze beneath her hands and she raised her eyebrows. “What? You’re not...ticklish, are you?”

“No,” he said quickly.

“Hmm. You’re lucky I want you too badly to test that right now.” She leaned up to press her lips to his and sighed in relief when he responded, his hands sliding around her waist and pulling her close. He’d insisted on redressing himself before leaving Tony’s, so she was back to square one, but at least he didn’t seem quite so surprised when she tried to push his suit jacket from his shoulders. From the little grunting sound he made, he didn’t relish having to let go of her to shrug it off, but that was a price she was willing to pay. She moved onto the buttons of his shirt, determined to continue where she’d left off at Tony’s, and finally, blessedly, one of his hands traveled up her back to fiddle with the zipper of her dress.

She nearly growled in frustration when he dropped his hands and abruptly stepped away, but he slipped his hand into hers, and began to lead her to the door he’d indicated earlier. She kicked her shoes off as she went, elated that they’d made it this far, but he stopped her just inside the doorway, shifting his weight nervously. Belle looked up and caught his gaze, smiling in what she hoped was an encouraging way, and he smiled back.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Aye, I just…” He reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. “I’m having a hard time believing this is real.”

She studied him for a moment, and then lunged forward, doing her level best to kiss him breathless. He grunted when his back hit the frame of the door, and he spread his hands across her back and pulled her against him. He made no move to stop her as she attacked the buttons of his shirt, finally revealing the smooth skin of his chest, and he jumped when her hands slid inside, her palms brushing over his nipples.

“Christ, Belle,” he muttered, pulling away for a moment to lean his forehead against hers.

“Does that help?” she asked, scratching her nails over his chest and down his stomach, feeling his muscles twitch under her fingers.

“Help?”

“Does it feel real?” She brushed one hand over the front of his trousers, and he hissed as she palmed over his erection.

“Yeah. Real.” He took a shaky breath and reached for the zipper of her dress, pulling it down. She shrugged the dress off to let it pool on the floor at her feet and resumed her exploration of his chest, shivering as she felt his fingers fumbling a bit with the clasp of her bra. After a couple of seconds she felt it pop open and she shrugged out of that too, enjoying his little sigh of pleasure as he got his first sight of her breasts. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, cupping her.

“And you’re overdressed,” she said, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and trying to push it off his shoulders. He was reluctant to stop touching her, but she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a searing kiss, and he dropped his hands to clutch at her hips, which gave her the opening she needed to shove his shirt to the ground.

“ _ Finally _ ,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You have  _ no idea _ how long I’ve wanted to do that.” With the fingers of one hand she stroked the back of his neck and what little of his hair she could reach and he shuddered, pulling her closer and dipping his head to press a kiss just below her ear.

“You’ll stay?” he murmured, turning her slowly and maneuvering her toward the bed.

“If you want me to,” she said.

He gave her an incredulous look before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her so deeply that her toes curled. Her free hand gripped his belt and tugged, leading him toward the bed, and he shuffled after her, his hands burrowing into her hair. She sat on the bed and looked up at him, and a wicked thought flitted through her brain. When he made as if to join her, she stopped him and began fiddling with the buckle of his belt.

“What are you…”

“You’re still overdressed,” she pointed out. “I’m just leveling the playing field.”

“I’m not sure that’s a…” He choked back a groan when her hand brushed over the tented front of his trousers and she grinned, working on his flies without bothering to remove his belt from the loops. His trousers dropped to the floor with a dull thud and she ran her hands up his legs, admiring the long, lean muscles. He really did have beautiful legs. When she slid her hands up underneath his boxers, he hissed and grasped her shoulders, pushing her back until she lay on the bed with his hands on either side of her head and his gorgeous face hovering above hers.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he said warningly. 

Belle bit her lip and smiled. “Am I winning?”

He shook his head slowly and bent down to press a kiss to her collarbone, then to the hollow of her throat, and then trailed an agonizingly slow, steady trail of kisses to the top of her breast. She clung to his shoulders, suddenly out of breath as his lips traveled over the outer swell of her breast and down, around and around in concentric circles until finally,  _ blessedly _ , his lips brushed over her nipple.

She hissed a curse when his tongue flickered out and he glanced up at her, his smile surprised and bright, and she thought she could feel the last of his nerves evaporate. He bent his head again and her back arched up off the bed as he mapped every inch of her chest with his lips and tongue and the occasional nip of teeth. She could feel sweat trickling back into her hair and she realized a moment too late that she had been scoring his back with her nails. He came up for air, his eyes dark and fierce, and she pulled him down for a kiss, shivering when he shifted to lay on his side beside her and slid his right hand down her body, pausing to trace along the waistband of her underwear.

“Please,” she whispered against his lips, and he smiled and dragged one blunt fingertip along the gusset of her panties, his eyes widening.

“Fucking hell, sweetheart,” he rasped. “You’re  _ soaking _ .” He slipped the hand inside her panties and into her curls, stroking along her folds and around her clit.

She whimpered and pushed her hands into his hair, the short silver strands silky under her fingers. He bent to press a kiss to her pulse point, and the tip of one finger teased at her entrance - Belle cried out and her hips bucked involuntarily.

“Should I keep going?” he whispered at her ear. “Bring you off like this, my fingers inside you?”

His voice at her ear and his fingers teasing her nearly did her in, but she gasped and pulled back slightly. “Not this time,” she said breathlessly. “Later.”

He nodded, looking slightly disappointed, and withdrew his fingers; Belle grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, drawing his fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. He stared at her, gobsmacked, for a heartbeat, and then dove in to kiss her, his tongue seeking out her flavor.

Belle took advantage of his distraction to reach down and push the waistband of his boxers out of the way so that she could take him in hand, and he started, his teeth sinking into her lower lip. She gasped and he jerked away, stammering apologies, but she squeezed him and he fell silent again, grinding his teeth in an effort to maintain his control.

“I have condoms in my purse,” she said softly, running her thumb over the head of his cock.

“I, ah...I have some here,” he said, the tips of his ears going red.

Belle grinned and released him. “Really? You thought we’d come back here?”

“I... _ hoped _ .”

“You’re an  _ optimist _ !”

“Take that back, dearie,” he growled.

“Nope. Your image is ruined,” Belle giggled. “You were optimistic about the outcome of this evening and you prepared accordingly.”

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, trying and failing to maintain a severe expression. “Are you quite finished?”

“Well, if you have to ask…”

He huffed a little and rolled half on top of her, and she gasped when she felt his hard length pressing against her thigh. His lips closed on her pulse point, sucking lightly, and Belle squirmed beneath him, trying and failing to turn her head and kiss him back. She settled for sliding her hands down his back and squeezing when she reached his backside - he grunted and his hips jerked.

When he pushed off of her, he looked a little smug and she knew she must have a mark on her neck; she smirked and pushed her underwear off as he rolled to one side and rummaged in one of the end tables. He removed his boxers and returned to her, a hint of his earlier nervousness shadowing his eyes, and she took the foil packet from his fingers and pushed lightly on his shoulder, encouraging him to lie back. She straddled his thighs and wrapped her head around the base of him, taking a moment to admire him as he lay beneath her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his breath, his hair glinting in the moonlight from the window, his eyes dark and reverent.

She tore open the packet and rolled the condom over him, then rose up and sank down slowly, biting her lip as he stretched and filled her. His hands flexed on her hips and he made a small sound, something between a grunt and a whimper, and Belle leaned down to kiss him, sighing when he slipped his arms around her waist to hold her there.

They’d worked each other up so thoroughly that Belle wasn’t surprised when she came thoroughly apart within only a few minutes. Stars burst behind her eyes and she was grateful for Roderick’s arms locked tight around her; without them she was sure she’d have floated away. He came just as she was coming down, gasping and sweating and trembling, and when it was over she slipped off of him, helped him get rid of the condom and snuggled close. He was warm and firm and already dozing off, and Belle smiled and closed her eyes. She felt him turn and press a kiss to her forehead, and just before she dropped into sleep, she heard him murmur,

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not fabulous at writing straight up smut but I mean I think this is okay. I hope you like it, at least.


End file.
